


Dom

by humpexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BoyxBoy, ChanSoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Pt, Sex, br, kyungyeol - Freeform, light!bdsm, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humpexo/pseuds/humpexo
Summary: Chanyeol não conseguia se manter quieto quando o assunto era Kyungsoo, um terno caro e uma festa da empresa.





	Dom

—  _Eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter me provocado a noite inteira, Chanyeol._

E foi com aquela frase que os dois entraram no carro. Kyungsoo de cara amarrada, com os punhos esbranquiçados devido à força que usava para segurar o volante, tentando a todo custo não cometer uma atrocidade enquanto dirigia de volta para casa. Chanyeol estava ali, ao seu lado, usando as mãos como quem não queria nada para excitar o mais velho mais uma vez, deixando um sorriso de quem havia vencido estampado no rosto.

No entanto, ele não ganhou prêmio algum. Nada de gemidos ou xingamentos, nem mesmo uma repreensão! Oras, ele sequer conseguiu tirar um resmungo da boca do moreno quando abaixou o zíper da calça dele e puxou o pênis duro pela braguilha para masturbá-lo. Estava doidinho para enfiar aquele pau túrgido dentro da boca e chupá-lo como ansiou durante toda aquela festa executiva.

Só que o Do conseguia ser bem controlado e malvado quando queria. Naquele momento, Chanyeol conseguia ver as veias saltando no pescoço pela gola da camisa que ele vestia, assim como o maxilar trincado graças ao esforço que estava fazendo para se manter quieto e centrado no banco, levando-os sãos e salvos até o condomínio em que moravam — mesmo que o Park estivesse merecendo ser chutado para fora do carro depois de tudo que havia feito naquela noite.

E Chanyeol sabia, ah, como ele sabia, que quanto mais tempo Kyungsoo se mantivesse quieto, quanto mais tempo reprimisse sua própria excitação, maior seria a punição que ele aplicaria quando chegassem em casa.

Estava ansioso.

 

**%**

 

Chanyeol adentrou o apartamento mudo, mesmo que um sorrisinho sacana brincasse de minuto em minuto em seus lábios, com Kyungsoo em seu encalço, puxando-o pela gravata porcamente enrolada em uma das mãos, lhe encarando feio por cima do ombro todo o caminho até estarem dentro do quarto.

Mal conseguiu raciocinar com o barulho da porta batendo com brusquidão, logo vendo o seu corpo tomar o mesmo rumo que ela. Acabou não conseguindo conter um resmungo sôfrego, sentindo suas costas doerem com o impacto inesperado contra a madeira. Ao lado de sua cabeça estavam as mãos do mais velho, uma delas ainda segurando o tecido que circulava o pescoço avermelhado pelo roçar do nó apertado, enquanto a outra fazia o trabalho de agarrar a cabeleira castanha do Park para mantê-lo olhando em seus olhos.

— Você ficou me provocando a porra da noite inteira, Chanyeol. Você e essa sua maldita boca — sibilou palavra por palavra de maneira lenta, deixando que seus lábios esbarrassem superficialmente pelos do cacheado. O Park fez menção de beijá-lo, inclinando o rosto para frente, mas Kyungsoo apertou ainda mais os dedos contra seu couro cabeludo, fazendo sua cabeça bater de leve na porta atrás de si. — Me deixou de pau duro na frente dos meus sócios e dos meus empregados e ainda se negou a me ajudar com um  _problema_  que você criou.

Chanyeol tremeu as pestanas, agarrando um dos lábios com o dentes forte demais. Kyungsoo sequer havia começado a tocá-lo, mas o mais alto já estava prestes a ceder o espaço que havia no chão com as suas pernas apenas com a voz dele soando terrivelmente erótica em seus ouvidos.

— Você fez de propósito. Queria me ver irado de tesão por sua causa, não queria? — disse em tom baixo, mas não menos ameaçador.

— Você está certo — se remexeu, a gravata começando a irritar na sua garganta. Se Chanyeol quisesse, de verdade, se desvencilhar de qualquer toque ali, ele poderia. Não era um homem franco nem indefeso, no entanto, ele gostava de estar naquela posição. Gostava de assumir o papel de submisso a qualquer toque de Kyungsoo, porque era aquilo que ele era: submisso a Kyungsoo. E não havia nada de errado naquilo. — Eu queria e eu ainda quero.

O Do riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Chanyeol precisou erguer o corpo com os pés quando o mais baixo puxou as madeixas do seu cabelo; uma dorzinha casta se alastrando pelo seu corpo antes dele soltar-lhe os fios e o tecido que enfeitava seu pescoço.

— Estou bem na sua frente, Chanyeol. Estou bem na sua frente e estou puto pra caralho — puxou a camisa social dele de dentro da calça e cravou as mãos na pele quente, apertando a carne com os dedos. O Park tombou a cabeça em seu ombro, ofegante e grunhindo com nada, basicamente. Kyungsoo nem estava estimulando-o de verdade. — Minha vontade é de te colocar de quatro aqui nesse chão e acabar contigo, Park.

— F-faça isso.

— Eu não vou porque sei que é isso que você quer, Chanyeol. Você quer que eu te foda. Você quer que eu seja rude. A diferença é que eu não vou fazer o que você quer. Pelo menos não agora.

Kyungsoo afastou o rosto do cacheado de seu pescoço, segurando a mandíbula dele com uma das mãos. Os olhos do mais jovem estavam brilhosos e um pouco perdidos.

— Soo…

— Vá até o meio do quarto e tire as roupas. Todas elas.

Não houve hesitação por parte do maior, ele seguiu até o centro do quarto e se despiu como mandado. Foi aos poucos enquanto um Do o olhava de cima a baixo, a primeira peça a cair foi a gravata escura que usava, a segunda foi a camisa social, foi seguindo os passos de um jeito estupidamente lento. Kyungsoo via a hora ir ali e tirar todo aquele tecido que cobria o seu menino.

Céus, e como esse apostava numa paciência escassa do moreno mais baixo.

Chanyeol esperou que o outro tomasse alguma atitude, esta que não tardou a chegar. Kyungsoo caminhou até o guarda-roupa e passou a procurar algo que o Park não fazia muita ideia do que era. O Do tinha um sorriso lateral esticando os lábios grossos, era intrigante o modo que sua áurea preenchia o quarto e aquele sorrisinho não ajudava muito.

O cacheado observou, e como observou, ele filtrava as ações de Kyungsoo de tal maneira que o secava de longe. Surpreso, ele olhou com interesse para o objeto balançando destra do namorado.

— Vem aqui — ordenou, apontando para o chão a sua frente.

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol levavam uma prática muito leve de BDSM. Apesar de ser uma pessoa bastante libidinosa, o Park não era muito adepto a sentir dor durante as práticas sexuais. Ele e o namorado estavam, de forma lenta, entrando naquele mundo na velocidade do próprio cacheado, que havia concordado em ser seu submisso enquanto estivessem em alguma cena*. Às vezes, era Chanyeol quem pedia para que o Do usasse algum dos itens apresentados naquela caixa, que haviam sido escolhidos a dedo por ele. Um dia era os prendedores de mamilos — os preferidos do mais jovem, porque eles ficavam sensíveis até mesmo depois de horas após retirada do objeto, em outras eram as restrições de tornozelos. No entanto, de todas as pequenas coisas que utilizavam a que Park menos gostava eram as amarras, especificamente em seus pulsos ou que lhe privassem do movimento dos braços.

E era exatamente aquilo que Kyungsoo tinha em mãos.

— Pretende usar isso? — quis saber, olhando as braçadeiras de couro em suas mãos.

— Se você permitir.

Não foi inesperado que o Park entregasse os pulsos com aquele ar de submissão que o Do reconhecia. Ele sempre reconhecia. O moreno não demorou em prender as algemas nos pulsos ossudos, deixando ambos para trás.

Chanyeol poderia dizer que odiava situações como aquela, odiava sentir-se preso demais. Ele queria toques e Kyungsoo sabia disso, e como sabia. Estavam acostumados com aquela prática, por mais que Chanyeol resmungasse aqui ou acolá, era ele quem gemia alto e grosso quando sentia o outro o tocar com tamanha força. Era Chanyeol que arfava alto quando a corrente da algema era puxada e suas costas arqueadas pela brutalidade aplicada.

— Você me deixou com a porra do meu pau duro o tempo todo, não acha que deveria pensar mais em mim agora? — sussurrava bem rente a orelha do companheiro — O dia todo foi sobre você, sobre como você conseguia me deixar irritado e necessitado de você. Eu preciso que você  _pague_ , Chanyeol.

Do puxou as algemas para baixo, fazendo Chanyeol abaixar-se desajeitado, apoiando o corpo grande nos joelhos. O mais velho deu a volta, soltando a corrente da algema, de maneira que pudesse ficar de frente para o namorado.

— Você não concorda, meu anjo? — levou o indicador da destra até a face alheia, passando-o sobre a epiderme febril até que encontrasse a boca avermelhada. — Você acha que eu mereço?

Ele viu os cachinhos castanhos balançarem brevemente, afirmando que sim,  _Do Kyungsoo merecia_.

Deslizou o indicador para dentro da cavidade bucal, sentindo o quão quente ela estava. Céus, como Kyungsoo queria preencher aquela boca e se desfazer nela. Como ele gostava da imagem do liquido branco escorrendo nas laterais dos lábios rosados de Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo permitiu deixar que o outro chupasse seu dedo, abrigando-o dentro do local  e o sugando como se dependesse daquilo para viver, o observou enquanto sua esquerda ardia numa calmaria contraditória para abrir o zíper da calça social negrume que vestia. O Park seguia-o com os olhos, fitando a calça ser aberta e abaixada, a boxer negra seguir o mesmo rumo e o falo rijo exposto. Ele se masturbou, para cima e para baixo, observando-o o tempo todo, os olhos fixados nos lábios dele.

O dedo foi tirado da boca, mas ela não permaneceu vazia por muito tempo. Do começou dando batidinhas nas bochechas salientes, passando a glande úmida sobre o inferior do Park, deslizando as peles e ansiando num contato mais exato. Ele queria que Chanyeol o chupasse, mas que o chupasse com a maestria que tinha, ele queria sentir a boca quente envolvendo-o ligeira e esperta enquanto tirava suspiros longos de si.

O mais baixo escorregou a mão pela ereção, segurando o falo pela base perto da virilha. Daquela maneira, o cacheado tinha a visão do quão grosso e bonito era o pau do namorado.

— Coloca a língua para fora.

Em um sinal de servidão, Chanyeol fez o que lhe fora pedido. A cabeça rubra deslizou pelo músculo molhado e o moreno deu duas batidas ali antes de forçar o quadril para frente, enfiando até um pouco depois da glande dentro da boca cálida do namorado. A diferença entre o duro, a pele macia, a textura e o gosto amargo dançando no paladar do mais novo deixavam-no perdido e extasiado.

Embora Park dependesse da boa vontade do menor em segurar o pênis para que conseguisse lubrificá-lo o suficiente e levá-lo até sua cavidade bucal, ele fez o que conseguiu sem o auxílio dos braços. Chanyeol esfregou a língua e os lábios por todo o comprimento, se demorando no freio sensível e depois nos testículos, abrigando um de cada vez no calor da sua boca. Ele chupava devagar a pele tangível e lambia, deixando-o entrar e sair de sua boca enquanto concentrava toda sua atenção no membro rígido.

Kyungsoo gostava de sentir a boquinha estreita do namorado lhe engolindo, enquanto os olhos úmidos dele lhe encaravam de baixo, principalmente naquela posição de total entrega. Chanyeol era tão fodidamente lindo, tão bonito e era um garoto tão obediente e bom para si.

Um gemido baixo, porém rouco e característico do Do, preencheu os ouvidos de Chanyeol, satisfazendo-o de uma maneira que ele não saberia colocar em palavras, aumentando a sua confiança enquanto relaxava as bochechas e sugava mais profundamente. Kyungsoo lhe agarrou cabelo com força entre dos dedos a procura de controle; ele iria conduzir dali para frente. O mais alto abriu mais a boca, sentindo o falo chegar ao final da sua língua toda vez que o quadril do outro arremetia contra seus lábios.

— É melhor você chupar direitinho — disse, notando os olhos focados nos seus. — Porque eu não vou te preparar.

Chanyeol gostava de estar naquela posição, gostava de saber que ele era o garoto bonzinho de Kyungsoo e que era no seu rosto, na sua bunda ou em qualquer parte do seu corpo que ele gozaria, porque se tinha algo que Chanyeol gostava tanto quanto ser o garotinho de Kyungsoo, era estar coberto com a porra dele.

Com os cabelos puxados com cada vez mais força, ele obedeceu ao comando de se manter parado e deixou as coisas acontecerem da maneira que o Do queria. Chanyeol relaxou a postura, levantou a cabeça e deixou que ele fosse até onde quisesse e obrigando-se a aguentar qual fosse o desejo dele. Medindo sua força, Kyungsoo empurrou o corpo para frente, investindo mais e mais fundo que antes, forçando até a garganta dele. Na posição em que estava, conseguia ver seu falo mexendo pelo pescoço branquinho, lhe engolindo tão bem como sempre fazia. 

A pontinha do nariz do Park tocava abaixo do umbigo dele toda vez que seu rosto era puxado. O barulho molhado inundava o quarto, a saliva escorria pelos cantos dos lábios avermelhados de Chanyeol e ele tinha os olhos nublados, úmidos pela ânsia, mas ele não se deixava tomar. Particularmente, ele apreciava sua habilidade de pagar um boquete tão bem e de estar naquela posição — não era para qualquer um, de fato.

O Do só deixou Chanyeol respirar decentemente após três engasgadas e ele entrar em um choro desenfreado, de agonia e de puro tesão. No meio das suas pernas, seu pênis brilhava, rubro e molhado, sem sequer ter sido tocado.

— Bom menino — disse, afastando os fios grudados na testa de Chanyeol e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao mais alto, analisando-o. Os olhos ainda estavam levemente irritados, o rosto avermelhado e boca inchada, mas porra, Yeol era muito, muito lindo. Principalmente todo bagunçado daquele jeito. 

Kyungsoo beijou os ombros do cacheado, tocou-lhe a cintura e subiu um das mãos pelo caminho de sua coluna, traçando as vértebras sem pressa. Park se remexeu no lugar, suspirando, com a porcaria de uma ereção dura  e pulsante nas pernas, sedento por um toquezinho que fosse. No entanto, não houve toque nenhum. O Do embrenhou os dedos em seu pescoço sutilmente, Chanyeol até mesmo chegou a achar que seria beijava, contudo, ele teve o rosto empurrado contra o piso e as pernas erguidas pelos joelhos.

A bunda branquinha recebeu um, dois, cinco tapas fortes e instantaneamente o cômodo parecia pegar fogo tanto quanto o corpo do maior.

As braçadeiras que prendiam os punhos de Chanyeol deram um solavanco e então o barulho das correntes em contato umas com as outras. O metal foi enrolado no punho de Kyungsoo e depois agarrado contra os dedos do mais jovem.

Primeiro Chanyeol ardeu em antecipação ao sentir o falo molhado resvalar por entre as bandas da sua bunda, provocando entrar, mas nunca entrando exatamente.

— Quem manda em você, Chaneyol? — perguntou. A voz rouca e grossa em seu tom autoritário reverberando dentro do Park.

— V-você…

—  _Quem manda em você, Chanyeol?_  — repetiu, aproveitando para puxar as correntes e inclinar o corpo maior para cima.

— V-você manda em mim, Soo.

— Isso mesmo, eu mando em você. Mas vou deixar você escolher dessa vez — Kyungsoo afastou do mais jovem e o admirou. Ele estava tão bonito daquele jeito. — Quer que eu te prepare?

Chanyeol ponderou por alguns segundos. Os dois já haviam feito sem preparação e sem lubrificante algumas vezes, mesmo sendo um tanto desconfortável. A questão é que o Park estava muito, muito duro e a um toque de gozar, se Kyungsoo resolvesse prepará-lo, iria lhe provocar até não poder mais e sinceramente, um dedinho que fosse dentro de si, já lhe daria o alívio que tanto queria e ele não tinha perdido o dia inteiro provocando-o para nem chegar a sentir aquele pau dentro de si.

— Não.

O mais velho riu, voltando a juntar os dois corpos. Ele agarrou as duas nádegas e pressionou elas, roçando o membro ali, não podendo controlar um murmúrio baixo ao sentir a pele macia em contato com o pênis rijo. Chanyeol poderia gozar só apenas sentir o eixo grosso, sabendo que ele estava apenas alguns centímetros de estar dentro da sua bunda.

Sentia a bochecha gelada contra o piso, o pescoço doendo pela posição e o seu sexo pulsar. Kyungsoo apoiou uma das mãos contra as suas costas e pressionou o cumprimento contra sua entrada. Apenas a glande larga entrando devagar, esticando o interior apertado, já o deixava com a sensação de estar preenchido e com vontade de chorar e gozar. Ele empurrou em uma vagarosa penetração, Chanyeol conseguia sentir cada milímetro do comprimento entrando e expandindo suas paredes.

Kyungsoo inclinou o corpo sobre o de Chanyeol, usando os braços para apoiar-se no chão, bebendo os gemidos sôfregos dele, tragando o cheiro da pele orvalhada e quente, tão quente quanto seu garoto em torno do seu próprio pau.

— Eu q-quero te beijar — o cacheado sussurrou, já fraco e quase cedendo pela posição. O Do sentia as mãos algemadas dele se mexerem perto de sua barriga, inquietas. — Quero muito te tocar, Soo…

Com uma investida dura, Kyungsoo riu pelo jeito previsível do namorado. Era claro que Chanyeol queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, arranhá-lo como de costume; ele era muito agitado e precisava descontar o prazer que sentia de algum modo.

— Vai poder fazer isso quando terminarmos aqui — arfou. Trocou o peso de um corpo para um braço só e usou a mão livre para apertar os mamilos eriçado.

Chanyeol gemeu alto, chacoalhando o corpo quando o pênis duro entrou saiu por completo e entrou com força, somando a mão pecaminosa apertando os bico rijo entre os dedos.

— S-soo… m-meu Deus — resmungou, a voz saindo abafada e entrecortada pelos gemidos e pela posição.

O Do voltou a se ajoelhar atrás do mais novo, segurando em seus quadris ao acelerar o ritmo das investidas. Normalmente, Chanyeol gozada duas ou três vezes em uma transa deles. Ele era bem suscetível, fácil de moldar durante o sexo, mas ele parecia destroçado naquele dia.

— Já tá vindo? — perguntou, não recebendo nada além de suspiros e arfares de resposta.

Ele sabia que era uma merda conseguir gozar naquela posição, então tratou de masturbar o falo sensível, movendo a mão com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

— Puta merda… — Chanyeol gemeu, tentando olhar por cima do ombro.

Kyungsoo captou o olhar dele, observando o jeito como os olhos piscavam cheios de preguiça e boquinha abria para deixar uma arfada sair.

Ele suspirou fundo e soltou pelos lábios, começando a se mover mais rápido, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo enquanto segurava a ereção do maior na mão e acariciava o freio. Chanyeol queria ter a oportunidade de agarrar os cabelos negros ou as costas, os braços, qualquer lugar que fizesse o seu foco sumir do desejo que sentia, mas com aquelas malditas amarras nos pulsos, a única coisa que podia fazer, era concentrar-se no prazer.

As estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e curtas, roubando ganido atrás de ganido, a voz ininterrupta de Chanyeol soando pelas quatro paredes quando Kyungsoo apertou sua ereção, evitando que ele gozasse antes da hora.

De um segundo para o outro, o Park estava saracoteando tentando tirar as braçadeiras em torno do seu pulso ou encontrar alguma fricção para obter um orgasmo logo.

— Vai se foder, Kyungsoo! — gritou. Ele tentou levantar seu tronco do chão, mas o mais velho fez pressão em suas costas para que continuasse naquela posição. — Eu... p-preciso gozar...

— Ainda não, Chanyeol.

Sem conseguir controlar, Chanyeol apertou todos os músculos em torno dele e apesar de não ter gozado uma gota, ele estava tendo um orgasmo arrebatador. Sentia como se o seu coração fosse sair pela sua boca a cada impulso no seu interior. O pênis duro e grosso deslizando com tamanha a força que doía e era bom e ele só queria gritar para que Kyungsoo tirasse a maldita da mão do seu próprio membro. No entanto, ele foi retribuído por um gemido gutural de Kyungsoo, que soltou sua ereção e saiu de dentro de si, apenas para se masturbar e voltar a lhe preencher.

— Goza, Chanyeol. Eu preciso que você goze agora — ele mandou e Chanyeol não podia negar.

Ele não negava nada a Kyungsoo.

O Park veio em jatos longos, sentindo o pau do namorado pulsar a cada estocada úmida e quente. Quando o Do saiu de dentro de si e toda aquela porra escorreu pelas suas pernas, ele ainda sentiu alguma gotas pingarem nas suas costas.

Kyungsoo aguardou o efeito acabar, para levantar e soltar a corrente do seu próprio braço e abrir as algemas. Não precisou de mais de dois segundos para o corpo grande do namorado ceder ao chão, ainda na posição que se encontrava antes.

Ele caminhou com calma até onde o rosto do namorado estava apoiado e sentou-se em frente no chão. Com cuidado, ele ajudou Chanyeol a virar de barriga para cima e depositou a cabeça dele em cima das suas pernas nuas, afagando os cabelos úmidos. O Park fechou os olhos ainda respirando pesado e fundo, sentindo que não iria se recuperar antes de um bom banho.

 

— Bebê? — o mais baixo chamou, com a palma da mão que não estava nos fios encaracolados ele dedilhou a pele úmida de suor do namorado.

— Hm? — respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

— Você tá bem?

— Sim, Soo.

— E você gostou?

Kyungsoo tinha um pouquinho de insegurança quando o assunto era os seus fetiches. Ele tinha medo de extrapolar, passar dos limites de Chanyeol, embora esse sempre concordasse quando faziam aquele tipo de coisinha mais diferente.

— Gostei, mas to todo dolorido — resmungou. Ele massageou um de seus próprios ombros, fazendo um biquinho quando o local doeu por ter ficado muito tempo numa mesma posição.

— Desculpa, amorzinho — deu um beijinho na testa dele. — Eu vou te dar um banho e depois a gente coloca um remédio onde estiver doendo, pode ser?

— Pode, mas agora eu quero algo que você disse que a gente ia fazer depois de t-transar…

— O quê?

— Vem cá, chega mais pertinho que agora eu quero te beijar.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risadinha, não sendo capaz de negar um pedido daqueles.

A noite acabou rendendo em muitos carinhozinhos, reclamações de dor, Kyungsoo recompensando Chanyeol com uma chupada no banheiro e, é claro, muito beijinhos.

**Author's Note:**

> pode falar comigo aqui https://curiouscat.me/humpexo


End file.
